Performances
by Clamowamo
Summary: Some Conan versus Kaitou Kid anecdotes that have been plaguing my hard drive.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: All characters, sans the tourist who's writing this and his wife, belong to the fantastically talented Aoyama Gosho-sensei.

**Street Side Performances**

Big cities tend to be full of interesting people, no matter the culture or conditions. Any large city will be scattered with urban sprawl; the homeless, beggars, prostitutes and drug dealers. And then every city has it's nicer parts, their inner hearts are filled with tall buildings for large businesses, people travel in suits from place to place with their lattes.

And further out, closer to the suburbs, it's filled with more houses and a little less hustle, but always you will find a handful of interesting people no matter where you go. 'Everybody has a story' so they say, sometimes people have something to show, and are very happy to do just that.

I was watching a teenager, who stood outside a small grocery, attempting to fight off boredom with three small balls which he sent tumbling over each other like one might tap their fingers against a table top while waiting for someone. He was surrounded by a group of five or so young children, as well as myself, who were observing him with a good deal of awe at his talent. The boy took notice of this, taking in the gazes like water in a sponge, and quickened the speed of his juggling, occasionally changing the patterns and directs of the balls.

Without my notice, another ball was entered into rotation. At this point, even my wife became interested at the show this young man was putting on. She, as well as myself, became even more enveloped as one of the young children watching along with us threw in a small rubber bouncy-ball which our entertainer caught with ease and entered it along in the rotation.

The children, who had apparently just come from playing soccer in a local park, were now more interested in seeing what the performer could catch and juggle along. One child, a cute girl with a pink hair band, threw in a ball of paper. Which was caught and juggled with great ease.

A larger, darker skin boy threw the soccer ball he was holding at the teen. The soccer ball hit the young man in the stomach, and without pause or delay was sent in its own juggling rotation from knee to knee, making it look like he was jogging in place. At this point the show was so comical, the small children and my wife and I were laughing. (Although she was trying to hide it and elbowing me in the ribs, saying that it wasn't nice to laugh at people.)

My attention was then drawn to a young bespectacled boy who had stopped laughing, and developed a thoughtful look on his face. (The reddish haired girl next to him, I had noted, had bearly cracked a crooked smirk.) He slowly reached down to his belt buckle...

...and suddenly in a blink of an eye, our street performer was _gone_, the only traces left being the previous airborne articles, which were scattered amongst the pavement; all but the wad of paper still bouncing.

I heard the reddish-haired girl make a remarkably adult sounding snicker, and say to the bespectacled boy next to her: "I think he knows you..."

-finis-

A confused looking teenager stepped out of the grocery store with an older woman, the head of a mackerel sticking from her shopping bag. "Where did he go?"  
"I told you not to buy that fish, Aoko-chan. He probably saw you."

I had originally started this just as an undisclosed third person narrator, but I'm very satisfied with the results yielded from the tourist. He was very compliant and wrote anything I told him to in his journal. 


	2. Unwelcome Performances

DISCLAIMER: These characters are not created by me. I just 'borrowed' them from Aoyama-sensei and forced them to do things at gun point. 

**Unwelcome Performances**

The most exciting game of the year, Tokyo Spirits versus Big Osaka, and Edogawa Conan was completely unable to enjoy it thanks to the fidgeting teenager next to him. He had become accustomed the hindrance the kids had brought to the enjoyment of the game, talking too much and all. He learned that to be a believable kid you can't sit still and keep your eyes on the ball every second, as much as he'd love to. And as much as he was used to occasionally forcing a distraction upon himself during the games, _this_ guy was making it absolutely impossible to concentrate for a second.

Tapping his feet on the concrete, drum rolls on _Conan's_ arm rest, being accidentally kicked in the face as the teenager moved to 'sit' upside down, then being nudged in the face by the guy's knee when he was attempting some kind of yoga move, and then there was the juggling.

Juggling, sure ok, fine as a street performance. Not at a soccer game, using the same balls that you pretended to pull from the ear of the kid sitting next to you.

And then there were the doves. Beautiful creatures, when they're not surrounding you like cops would a wanted criminal. And pooping, oh god doves are not so cute when they're pooping in your hair. Conan wasn't certain whether or not he should be happy that it was just a trick done with marshmallow fluff, sure it's less disgusting but something as sticky as marshmallow fluff is going to be hell to get out.

Maybe, just maybe, he was a little paranoid, but Conan could swear all of this was to simply annoy _him_ and distract _him_ from the biggest game of the year. Of course, no random person would come up and do that to someone they had never met.

He glanced over as the teenager was doing a headstand in his chair. _'Alright, no **sane** person would annoy a random kid at a soccer game._' he thought, scowling with his arms crossing his chest. '_That's it, the guy is clinically insane. That's all, makes perfect sense. Not his fault he's looney. Just try to ignore him, watch the game watch the game watch the game...'_

And suddenly, the guy just stretched and walked off, leaving a very relieved Conan to observe the rest of the game's progress, which he would do in Kudo Shinichi mode, eyes never leave the white and black checkered ball.

And suddenly a white blur passed his eyes. He blinked, thinking that maybe he was watching just a bit too intently.

...until a swarm of cops in navy blue rushed the field, chasing the guy in white who had stolen the ball from Big Osaka, and was currently dribbling it into their goal.

Conan felt his eye lid twitch.

The hesitant voice of the announcer filled the silence that had quickly grown over the stadium, "And uh... Kaitou Kid scores for the Tokyo Spirits...! ...I think..."

He glanced to his right, at the seat where the annoying teenager sat moments before.

His lip twitched upwards as he felt his blood boil. His mouth promptly fell as Kaitou Kid ascended the stairs on the other side of the stadium, cops in tow.

Kid paused as he was standing on the fence that surrounded the top of the stadium, and Conan got a good shot of him waving politely, _in his direction_ on the television screens.

The theif then activated his hang glider and flew away over the stadium, the wind taking him directly over Conan's seat.

_PLOP!_

And a large spoonful of marshmallow fluff landed at Conan's feet.

Defeated, he slumped back into his chair. "Well... at least that's a point for the Spirits."

Did Kaito specifically do this to annoy him? Why not. :) Marshmallow fluff? Why not! Do I remember what I was intending to write when I started this? Probably not! If there's something you don't understand here... chances are I don't either. whistles


End file.
